Jackson And Finn
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson spends the day with Nick and baby Finn, and tells Finn about someone special to both of them.


**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday to my nephew, who inspired many of my Jackson stories!**

 **There's a reason I didn't have Finn say too much in my previous stories, and this is why.**

 **I really loved writing Finn, and I think Nick would make a great dad. So I thought it would be cool to write a story with Jackson and baby Finn. This takes place when Morgan is pregnant with Greta, so Finn would be about nine months old. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes and Jackson Sanders had been great buds ever since they met. Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his Uncle Nicky. And, since Nick's own son Finn came along, Jackson loved spending time with the baby as much as he did Nick. Now that Jackson's mom Morgan was expecting Jackson's sibling, he couldn't wait to tell Nick and Finn about helping prepare for the new baby.

"Uncle Nicky, my daddy says you've had practice," Jackson told Nick as they played on the couch with Finn.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Jackson smiled at Finn. "He says you're a good daddy to baby Finn because you've had good practice with me," he said.

Nick smiled warmly. "That's cause I love you and Finney."

"We love you too," Jackson said. Finn smiled at his father and Jackson.

Jackson happily tickled Finn's foot, causing the baby boy to giggle. Nick smiled at his son and godson. "I think Finney loves you, too, big guy," Nick told Jackson.

"I love him," Jackson said with a smile. He sat back on the couch as Nick pulled Finn onto his lap. "Uncle Nicky...did you know the baby in mama's tummy moved?"

"It did?" Nick asked with a smile. He felt a pang of sadness that he never got to feel his son move while Julie was pregnant until it was almost too late.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I asked mama if the new baby was gonna like me. She said the baby will love me! And I asked mama if she loved the new baby more than me. She said she doesn't, cause I'm her little boy." Jackson smiled softly.

Nick smiled at his godson. "Yeah...but you're not so little anymore, huh?"

"Nope!"

Finn smiled at Jackson and his father. Nothing made Nick happier than seeing his son smile.

Just then, Nick's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "I gotta take this," he told Jackson. "Can you watch him for a minute?"

"Yes!" Jackson said as he tickled the giggling baby. Nick stood as he answered and went into the kitchen.

Jackson loved hearing Finn giggle almost as much as Nick did. Baby Finn giggled and cooed to his buddy, and Jackson chatted to Finn.

When he sat up, Jackson saw the picture of the CSI softball team. He remembered cheering on his father Greg and all his CSI family, and he remembered his Auntie Finn. Jackson missed his Aunt Julie.

"Hey, Finn, lookit," Jackson said as he pointed to the photo. "That was a few years ago. And that's..." he pointed to the image of Julie smiling with the rest of his CSI family. "That's your mommy."

Finn simply looked over at what Jackson was pointing at and cooed. He smiled up at his friend.

Jackson smiled at the innocent baby boy. "Yeah. That's your mommy." He frowned softly. "I miss her."

"Ah," Finn quietly said as though he knew his friend was sad.

Jackson rubbed Finn's back. "It's okay. Daddy and Uncle Nicky say she loved you, cause she protected you when the bad man hurt her."

Finn looked at Jackson curiously, like he was listening to every word his friend was saying.

A small smile crossed Jackson's face. "I remember when that picture was taken. I was in the stands with Aunt Judy, and my daddy and Auntie Finn both got home runs." He leaned down and whispered, "Uncle Nicky did, too!" That brought a smile to baby Finn.

"Sometimes," Jackson said. "I dance with Auntie Finn in my dreams. She could dance!"

Finn pointed to his friend and smiled.

Jackson smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you never got to meet your mommy." He held Finn's hand. "I don't really remember mine, either."

"Oh..." Finn said with a sigh as he looked up at his friend.

"Oh, it's okay," Jackson said. "I have mama, and she loves me! She does all the stuff good mommies are supposed to do, and daddy says that's cause she loves me."

From the kitchen, Nick watched Jackson talk to his son about the baby's mother. It would always break Nick's heart that Finn would never know his mother, but he was forever grateful Greg, Morgan and everyone at the lab would keep memories of her alive for their son.

Jackson frowned a bit. "I don't really remember my real mommy anymore. I remember she liked to sing with the car radio when I came home. And I remember she had long hair. And she gave me my bear, Cubby." Jackson shrugged. "That's all I really remember."

"Ah, wa?" Finn said as he listened to his friend.

"But it's okay," Jackson assured him. "I know my daddy had me in his heart, just like Uncle Nicky has you in his!"

Nick smiled sadly, realizing Finn and Jackson were kindred spirits. He knew Jackson and their CSI family would always be there for both of them.

Finn smiled at Jackson. Greg's son smiled warmly at the sweet baby. "And if you want to know anything about your mommy, you can come to me!"

Nick couldn't help but smile at his sweet godson as he came and sat back down. "That is very great of you, Jackson."

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Thank you. Uncle Nicky. I'm sorry Auntie Finn isn't here, but I love baby Finn."

"I love him, too," Nick said honestly. He smiled at his sweet son.

"And I think Finn's happy he's got us!" Jackson happily said.

Nick opened his mouth to thank Jackson, but Finn looked up at his father and smiled. Everything melted away when Nick heard his baby son.

"Dada."

The smile on Nick's face was brighter than all the lights of Vegas combined. His heart swelled with love when Finn pointed to him and smiled.

"Uncle Nicky, did you hear that?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Nick said as he lifted Finn into a hug. He smiled at his beautiful son. "He said his first word, how bout that?"

"Cool!"

"Can you say it again?" Nick asked Finn. His son simply smiled.

Jackson laughed softly. "Uncle Nicky, he loves you!"

Finn smiled and patted Nick's chest. "Dada!"

Nick smiled warmly at his sweet baby son. He'd always wish he and Julie could be raising him together, but Nick loved baby Finn more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He'd always be grateful for the innocent, smiling baby boy in his arms.

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile as he hugged his son. "I love you, Finney."

 **The End**


End file.
